Mortauring
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: Cold, Dark Forest... A terrible loss threatens to ruin all they have wrought, will -can- they be saved? Warnings inside, Updated & Complete! R & E & R
1. Chapter 1

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Thranduil**

**Warnings:**** AU, Blood, Torture, Rape, Slash**

**Chapter:**** 1**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"The Valar tell me why I agreed to this!" Thranduil threw his hands in the air.

"The same reason why I did?" Elrond dryly commented. "Galadriel threatening us…"

"No need to remind me." Thranduil bit back at his unwanted companion. "'Either you two settle this, or I will.' How old does she think we are?"

Elrond just barely was able to hold a very snide remark back. He had to live with Thranduil for a month, and although there was no doubt that it would happen sooner or later, he was unwilling to come to blows just yet. And somewhere, deep down, he agreed with the Mirkwood-King. They were polite, they aided each other against the shadow… Was that not enough? No, definitely not for Galadriel. She even had gone so far as to send part of HER guard with them, so he wouldn't sneak off. Seriously, did she really think he would do something as childish as sneaking off? He did have some honor, unlike certain other elves which he would not name.

Somewhere, deep down, Thranduil knew he was being unreasonable. Elrond had wanted this just as much as he had; absolutely and completely not. But right now he needed someone to yell at and since that thrice-cursed Elf-witch Galadriel was not present he had to pick the next-best thing; the accursed Half-elf. How dare she send that half-elf with him? And add some of her guards! Was she afraid he would murder the Peredhel in his sleep? Hello, he was a King and kinslaying usually is a bad thing to engage in when you have an example to set. A giant nest of spiders would do just nicely. Besides, no one could blame him for THAT. Bloody hell, that probably would be the reason why she send her guards…

The protective circle of guards became smaller when the light faded away. The dark trees of Mirkwood now surrounded the party.

Eyes hungrily regarded the new flesh from between dark boughs. But the party was too great for them. Too many swords were waiting to be drawn. Twenty guards of either ruler and another ten from Galadriel circled two elves lethal in their very own right. It would have taken hundreds to defeat and slay them all.

"Thranduil?" Elrond for a moment broke the heavy silence between them. "Do you feel that as well?"

The golden-haired elf frowned for a bit and then looked around him wearily. "I do, malice is afoot."

The circle of guards grew even smaller, swords now gleaming in what little light came through the dense foliage. Several archers had their arrows notched, ready to let them fly.

"It is getting worse." Elrond whispered.

"I agree, maybe we should take another route. This is too dangerous." Thranduil gestured towards his captain. "I will not risk my people like this."

He gasped when a horse hit his hard, nearly throwing him off. When he turned to berate the elf he gasped again. A black arrow was sticking from the elf's back and he had slumped forward.

"Orcs!" The very moment the warning was screamed several dozen of the beasts descended from the surrounding forest. Apparently they also had several archers, but unable to see them, the elves could do nothing except pray they would not been hit.

Elrond cursed when he realized what the orcs had been doing. By ensuring the circle of guards became smaller and smaller they had effectively trapped elves in the middle of it, both he and Thranduil being in the very center, leaving them no room to aid their escorts. The only thing they could do was watch horrified as one by one the elves on the outside were cut away.

Soon it was only the two them, escorts lying slaughtered on the forest floor. There was no way out and there was no doubt as to who would win this battle; they were simply too outnumbered…

Yet both of them had come to a silent agreement they would give the orcs a heavy price to pay for this victory. All went relatively well until Elrond received an arrow in his shoulder, losing his sword in the process. Taking advantage of that, an orc pulled him from his horse.

Thranduil hesitated a split second to long on whether he should try and aid the other, or simply chop his way out of the melee to try and reach his home. That decision was taken from him when his horse reared and threw him off.

The last thing he saw were orcs leeringly towering over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Thranduil**

**Warnings:**** AU, Blood, Torture, Rape, Slash**

**Chapter:**** 1**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Elrond!" Galadriel shot up in her bed. Her heart was pounding in her chest and cold sweat covered her body like a sheen. The feeling of dread and foreboding had woken her from her slumber. Celeborn had not yet returned, but she knew she couldn't wait for him.

Her nightgown swirled around her slender legs when she descended the winding stairs. At night Lothlórien was truly enchanting, even more so than at day. She passed through the trees like a ghost.

The ewer seemed particularly heavy today when she filled the basin that was her mirror. Moonlight reflected of her hand from where it rested on the cool marble.

"Show me… my son." Her eyes narrowed when she was greeted with darkness. Slowly the darkness fled from the flickering light of a torch. Her point of view remained in front of the torch, slowly descending into a cave. After a while the walls faded and she more sensed than saw the torch being lifted. She gasped in shock when the light fell on two forms sitting on the ground. Green and silver flared to life when the torch-carrier came closer. And although her mirror transferred no sound, she was proficient enough in lip-reading to know exactly what both Thranduil and Elrond hissed at that moment.

"Yrch"

Her feeling of dread intensified a hundredfold and she flew up the stairs, calling her husband both by voice and mind. He met her halfway on the stairs to the council-room. He had felt her fear and had become worried. Few things could unsettle her and he dared not speculate on what had done so now.

"You must send men after Elrond and Thranduil!" She cried. "Hurry! I fear for them!"

He asked no questions, but merely obeyed. He knew her well enough to know that time was of the essence.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Haldir had been chosen to lead the patrol. They had driven their horses to exhaustion, merely to still arrive too late.

A day after their deaths, the escorts of Elrond and Thranduil were found. Of both the Mirkwood King and Imladris Lord however, no trace could be found.

"Ride back at once and tell Lord Celeborn what we found! Hurry!"

The others spread across the carnage, searching for survivors. They found none. Yet they did not need survivors to know what had happened; among their fallen kindred lay orcs. An ambush…

"Marchwarden!" One of the youngest scouts pointed at his finding; drag-marks. Of elvin-boots…

"Two different sets. They both have been taken." Haldir stated after inspecting them.

"What shall we do?"

"We shall follow then. Maybe we can catch up before they reach their layer."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elrohir had been about to retire for the day when a falcon swooped from the sky.

"Hello, mellon-nin." He offered his hand. "what brings you here?"

The falcon cocked its' head, before offering its' leg with a small scroll attached.

"Oh dear, did they already murder each other?" Elrohir chuckled when he took the scroll. "I will get you lunch after I read this."

The bird gave a gentle peck and moved towards the shoulder of the elf.

"I thought you might like that." Elrohir petted the tiny head. "Now lets see what news you bring here."

Still more amused than anxious, after the youngest son of Elrond began reading the tiny scroll, his face soon fell as he read what his grandmother had written him.

"No…" His knees nearly gave way. "Brother! Glrofindel!"

The falcon screeched in indignation when his seat suddenly accelerated. Not to mention suddenly grew increasingly louder.

Said seat had completely forgotten about the messenger perched upon his shoulder. His mind was completely bend on the horrible news he just had received.

"Elrohir!" Both Glorfindel and Elladan were nearly overrun by the younger half-elf. "By all the Valar, what is wrong?"

"It is adar! He has been taken!" He exclaimed. "They were ambushed while traveling to Mirkwood!"

"What? But how? Their escort was huge! It would have taken an army to overcome them!"

"According to grandmother these orcs showed a great deal of cunning." Elrohir forced himself to read the note again. "Apparently they also led the trackers on a false trail, nearly killing all of them as well."


	3. Chapter 3

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Thranduil**

**Warnings:**** AU, Blood, Torture, Rape, Slash, Character Death (sort off)**

**Chapter:**** 3**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

„Where are you?" A soft whisper broke the silence. Never in his entire life had he felt so lost, and so alone…

"Elrond?" The same voice begged, without answer. Why, he wondered, why must there be such bloodshed? He could not answer his own question; instead he searched for the other one, the one who shared his fate. "Answer me."

Despair sounded in his voice. The orcs cared not whether their torture killed either of them, as long as they gave in beforehand. He feared now, not for his own life, but that of the one he was searching. Keen eyes failed him again and again. The darkness was impenetrable, even to the powerful eyes of the Woodland Archers. The scent of blood is around him, but as the walls are practically covered in it, it too is of no use to him. He needs one hand to drag himself forward and the other hangs limply at his arm. The only sense which is left to him is his hearing, but the other is weak. His own breathing, his own heart thundered in his ears in comparison to the faint wheeze that was the other.

"Please…?" His feud with the Noldo was long forgotten by then. Now more than ever before did he desire a reaction. Any kind of reaction, but there was none. Was the other death? He could not tell.

Then, finally, he was rewarded with the feeling of flesh under his hand. But the flesh was too cold, the stickiness of blood too much to be of comfort to him.

"Elrond…?" His one healthy hand traveled the flesh under its' fingertips, searching for a sign of live, no matter how weak.

A faint flutter was all he found. How much longer would the other hold? What healing Elrond managed to muster, he until now had always equipped to heal Thranduil, leaving nothing for himself. More than once Thranduil protested, but more than once he was ignored. And now the Imladrian Lord had become too weak to heal any one, himself included.

Once more he prayed to the Valar for their sons' swiftness, now more needed than ever.

His hands found silken hair, too coated in blood. A growl escaped his lips. While he was clearly the healthier one, the orcs seemed to solely concentrate themselves on the half-elf, rather than him. He was merely tortured for the fun of it, Elrond for one of the Rings of Elves.

"Somehow… I must save you somehow, but how?" What musings he had were cut short when light approached through the corridor. Several sets of feet moved sluggishly towards the small cavern.

Although it was pretty much useless, he moved in front of the near death body.

"You've guests…" To horrified green eyes, several orcs dumped their load in the small space. Tunics, both green and blue, had been torn and cut. Eyes, ranging from green to brown to blue, all were open. Open, but unseeing…

The orcs did not need to speak, did not need to mock. The sight of their fallen brethren was enough for Thranduil to suffer. About twenty of them lay in front of him, none of them belonging to their escort. But one did belong to the private guard of his only child.

A torch was left, sticking into a hole in the wall. A cruel taunt, for although it horrified him beyond measure, he could do nothing but stare at the corpses littering the floor even into the corridor leading away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"At least we know where they are hiding now." Glorfindel muttered. "It cost us an entire patrol, but we know it." He cursed softly.

"This can only end badly…" Celeborn studied the map. He, Glorfindel and Taurnár, Seneschal of Greenwood, were gathered around the table of Taurnár's office. Normally it would have been Haldir representing Lothlórien, but the Marchwarden had been severely injured during his attempt to save both of the lost rulers and Celeborn had taken his place, rather than have the second-in-command step in. "Are you certain there is no back entrance to this cave?"

"None big enough for an army, at least that I know off." Taurnár glared at the piece of paper. "But the cave-system is vast. Valar knows where they brought them."

"We cannot risk an attack, but we can't wait much longer either. Death awaits them both."

"Do not say that!" Celeborn's fist connected with the dark oak. "As long as their death bodies lay not in front of us, there is hope!"

"Hope is fleeting as we speak, my lord. It has been days since we last had a sign of live." Glorfindel turned towards the hearth. "How long has it been since they were taken? At the very least a week. A week! What are their chances? How many prisoners die in the first few hours of captivity?"

Celeborn too turned away, knowing the truth in those words. "I will not return empty-handed to my grand-children. Alive or not, I will carry Elrond home."

"We cannot sacrifice our people for corpses." Glorfindel looked at the other two. "But I agree, deat or not, both of them should return home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Thranduil**

**Warnings:**** AU, Blood, Torture, Slash, Character Death (sorta)**

**Chapter:**** 4**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's Note:**** I have another Poll. Please vote! I don't want another instance of only one voter once the time's over!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We can't wait any more." Celeborn said.

"What do you suggest? We cannot storm the cave!" Glorfindel countered. "You too saw the numbers your wife gave us! There are hundreds!"

"Well, I don't see them releasing Elrond and Thranduil any time soon, do you?" Celeborn rose from his chair. "How much longer do you want to wait, Glorfindel? They will not leave that cave without them!"

"And we won't be able to get to them if we storm the cave!" Glorfindel rose to meet the Lothlórien Lord.

"How else are we going to get them? Are we going to wait for another Eregion? Are we going to sit here until the orcs use their bodies as banners!"

Glorfindel backed away, turning to one of the few windows the Caverns of Thranduil held. "This does not sit well with me, Celeborn."

"Neither does it with me, but we have no choice. If we want them alive, we'll have to move."

"Move into a trap…"

"Move into a trap."

Both stood silently for a while.

"I fear this victory will go to Sauron." Celeborn sighed. "He played the cards he had well this time."

"Then we should make it a small and heavily paid one." Glorfindel unsheathed his sword, showing it to the other. "This sword was Elrond's gift to my first birthday here in Middle-Earth. It is nothing fancy, but it served me well over the years. It shall serve me again when I carve a path to him."

"We shall carve a path together. They will regret the day they challenged the Eldar."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"How long are they going to take?" Elladan asked. He and his siblings had traveled to the Golden Wood, before being forbidden to continue with the army to Mirkwood. No one was willing to risk an entire royal house in a war. The decision had caused quite some anger on their part, but their Grandparents had put their foot down. At least they were not the only ones being forced to the sidelines.

"Yes, if they take much longer I will act myself." Legolas growled. "Banishing me out of my own realm! Who do they think they are?"

"It is for your own safety." Galadriel stood in the door-opening. "And that of your realms."

"And what of our fathers?"

"Have faith in Celeborn and Glorfindel. They know what to do." She seemed to glide upon entering the room. "Speaking of which, he contacted me; they are moving."

"Thank the Valar!" Elrohir exclaimed. "How long before we hear the outcome?"

"I cannot be certain, but a few days at the most." She plucked the wine bottle from the table. "So you can stop drowning yourselves in wine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Thranduil**

**Warnings:**** AU, Blood, Torture, Slash, Character Death (sorta)**

**Chapter:**** 5**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You are dying." Thranduil held onto the other. "We have to act ourselves, Elrond. You will not survive another day with them."

"Must… hold…" Elrond looked up. "Celebrian…"

Thranduil knew what Elrond wanted to say: not a century ago Celebrian had been lost and Elrond could not risk being lost as well. He looked around the room; with the light of the torch he could finally see their prison.

Suddenly he saw something on the far wall. He gently lowered Elrond on the ground and quietly moved towards it. He prayed to the Valar that this wouldn't be the moment the orcs chose to return. He carefully stepped over his fallen warriors, trying not to look into their faces and recognize them. He was sure he would not react well to it.

For all his trying, Thranduil felt sick when arriving at his destination. Particularly the member of his son's guard had made him nearly puke. The orcs had spared no indignation to torture them. He forced himself to focus on the hole in the wall.

It wasn't particularly big, barely big enough for a crawling man, but there was a draft. Somewhere it ended on the surface. He turned to look at the half-elf. Elrond would never be able to get out himself. Thranduil tried to see something in the darkness, but he failed. Would he be strong enough to get them both to safety? More importantly; how would they hide their escape from the orcs?

Thranduil moved back to the Imladrian Lord, pondering over this new dilemma. Valar knew he was capable of some magic, but how could he use what he had to escape?

Elrond had fallen unconscious again, it being the only way for him to cope with the pain. Thranduil cursed softly. He knew the basics of magic healing, but his performances were poor, only able to mend that which had no live… His head whipped back up. Of course! With a bit of luck he could change the looks of two of the dead guards. He couldn't make a perfect copy, but enough that it would take closer inspection to reveal the difference.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Elrond next came too he was greeting with darkness. Had he gone blind? He couldn't really care.

"Are you awake?" A soft whisper floated through the darkness.

"Yes…" It took nearly all he had to answer.

"We are away from the orcs, I managed to find a way out. But you have to hold until we find aid. Do you hear me?" Thranduil didn't get an answer. "Elrond!"

The other groaned, indicating he was listening, but unable to answer.

"Hold on, Elrond. Do not make your children lose their other parent. You cannot do that to them."

Thranduil swallowed. He hoped that this knowledge would be insentive enough for the other to prevail.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As two elves, one dying, the other straining to survive, struggled to reach the surface north of the mountains they had been imprisoned in, in the south an army entered those very mountains, hot on their trail. The orcs faced them, but the army had lost hope the moment they entered the mountain; Nazgûl fought alongside the foul beasts, facing the great Lords in the army that dared challenge them. But as the army lost hope, they gained fury.


	6. Chapter 6

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Elrond/Thranduil**

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Torture, Slash, Character Death (sorta)**

**Chapter:** **6**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A silent procession entered the forest. The army moved between the boughs like ghosts. Carts carried the wounded and dead.

Celeborn's heart contracted when he entered his home. They were waiting for him, their eager faces like daggers in his heart. 'This victory goes to Sauron.' He recalled his earlier words. 'Valar, why me? Why do I have to bear this message?' Galadriel too was smiling. 'It will kill them. Valar, why do I have to kill them?'

"Beloved." She embraced him. "You are well, thank the Valar."

In her relief she did not notice him tense, or maybe she chose not to. He pushed her away and moved towards the children. He fell to his knees in front of them, pressing his forehead into the dirt.

"Forgive me." He choked, his voice failing him. "Forgive me, I failed you."

Silence reigned, until someone… Someone realized the meaning behind his words. Feet passed him by, climbing the cart nearest. He never knew his granddaughter could make such a sound. He did not need to look to see that she was hunched over her father's chest, weeping. 'Why, Valar?'

While Elladan and Elrohir had rushed towards their sister, Legolas had to force himself to move. He looked into the cart; it held two bodies, covered in white linen. The Peredhel had uncovered their father's face, eyes closed and an angry cut running down his left cheek.

The other body was still covered in white, only a few locks of gold being visible.

His lower lip started to tremble as he climbed the cart, moving with the speed of an Ent. His hand shook as he uncovered the face of the elf. His father's face was pale, but unmarred.

"No…" He repeated the word like a mantra, each growing louder as his despair grew. He hammered on the wood, needing to vent his grief and pain.

"What happened?" Galadriel asked her husband. "How could this happen?"

"The Nazgûl were there and as we approached the cave, they had already killed them. We were too late." He said, his eyes haunted. "They repeated Eregion."

"Valar, no…" Galadriel turned to the carriage. Legolas had fallen silent and the Twins could only stare at their father's body. Only Arwen voiced her grief.

"Elrond and Thranduil had tried to flee, but they failed." Celeborn accepted the comforting embrace of his wife. "Their bodies look terrible, they will haunt me."

"At least we can give them a proper funeral." Galadriel tried to comfort him. "It will give them peace. We have to warn Imladris, does Mirkwood know already?"

"I send word." Celeborn hid his face in his hands. "Will the city remain standing?"

"I dare not speculate on that." She supported him. "Where's Glorfindel?"

"He stayed behind with those unfit to travel." Celeborn leaned heavily on his wife. "I am weary…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Edolwen was searching for firewood, guarded by her second son, who had barely reached majority. The forest was dangerous, but the small village depended on it for wood and food.

She picked up some of the bigger branches, securely tucking them under her arm.

"Mother, hurry! The sun's almost gone!" Her son called.

"I'm almost finished, my dear!" She called back. She picked up some more sticks and turned to join her son. She froze when she caught movement in the corner of her eye. Hadruian, her son, had seen it too and swiftly joined his mother, sword drawn.

"Who is there? Reveal yourself!" He commanded.

A man, carrying another, stumbled from the underbrush. Both were wounded and only wore leggings. "Help me…" He managed to say, before collapsing onto the ground.

"Stay here and be ready to run." He ordered his mother, before slowly moving towards the unmoving men.

He turned one of them on his back. "Get dad!" He called to his mother. "And hurry!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Elrond/Thranduil**

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Torture, Slash, Character Death (sorta)**

**Chapter:** **7**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wha…?" His throat was parched as he spoke. Solid wooden walls greeted him upon wakening.

"You were found at the etch of the forest." A rough-looking man said. He was sitting next to the simple cot. "You and your companion."

The wounded man shot up. "Is he…?" Violent coughing prevented him from finishing his question.

Thankfully the other knew what he meant to ask and after helping him drink, gestured to the other side of the room. "Our healers managed to save him, but it will be quite a while until he is well again."

"Thank you." The wounded one whispered. "We are indebted to you."

The other nodded, before smiling. "What else could we have done? But tell me; how did you and he end up in this situation?"

"We…" The laying one wavered. "We were escorts of our lords, but we were ambushed. We failed in our duty."

The other narrowed his eyes. "When was this?"

"I don't know… A week ago? In the forest it is easy to lose track of time."

"Forest? You actually traveled through it? Only those with death-wishes do so!"

Although weakened by his ordeal, the wounded one grew angry at this. "My people have kept it save for centuries!" He coughed. "The main road has always been save!"

"Peace." The other tried to placate his patient. "I meant no offense. Your people? Are you an elf?"

The patient nodded. "Yes."

The man smiled. "I already guessed you were no human." He called out in a strange dialect. A young girl entered with a bowl of soup she handed him. "Here, try to eat this. It might not be what you're used to, since we're just a small human-village."

"I'm sure I had worse." The elf gratefully accepted the bowl. "If I may ask, who are you?"

"I am Haronwar, chief of this Village and its' main healer. It was my wife and son who found you. As for this village itself; it lies northwest of Mirkwood."

"So you are no part of Rohan?" The elf asked.

"No, we are just outside of its' border. But what is your name? Or do you prefer I call you 'elf'?"

The elf laughed. "Nono, my name is… Thoronquil."

"Well, Thoronquil, you should rest. Maybe your companion will have woken when you do too." The human-chieftain pushed the elf back on the cot. "You are safe here until you can return to your home."

Soon the elf slept again. For a moment Haronwar watched him sleep, before quietly leaving the room.

"What is your judgment, my husband?" His wife handed him a bowl of soup.

"The elves can stay, but they shan't be trusted yet."

"Why is that?" She cut a piece of bread for him.

"He wavered before he told me his name, as if having to think about it. And their wounds don't match their story, not fully at least. Once he is stronger I will question him, but until then…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"At least we don't have to worry about Vilya." Galadriel said. "Elladan can bear her."

"We should be grateful Elrond doesn't allow her to leave Imladris. The disaster would have been so much greater had she fallen in the hands of the enemy." Gandalf had arrived shortly after Celeborn's return.

"It is big enough as it is." Galadriel told him. "Everyone counted on centuries until either Legolas or Elladan had to rule as well as on them having the continued support and help of their fathers when they did."

"It cannot be helped." Gandalf said. "They must manage."

"The question is whether they can do so. They lost their fathers in a terrible way."

Gandalf turned to the south. The remnants of two pyres were just visible from the talan. Not a day ago the King of Mirkwood and the Lord of Imladris had made their last journey. Into the fire…


	8. Chapter 8

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Elrond/Thranduil**

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Torture, Slash, Character Death (sorta)**

**Chapter:**** 8**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You are right…" The elf said. "My name is not Thoronquil, but call me that none the less. My real name would only draw danger to your village." He was sitting at the small table, situated to the right of the fire-pit.

"Danger?" Haronwar asked. "What kind of danger?"

Deep-green eyes seemed to pierce his as the elf studied him. "Orcs, and worse."

"Why should I let you stay then? Why should I risk the safety of my people for you if you bring such danger to my doorstep? Who are you?"

"Someone with more power than the Dark Lord is comfortable with." The elf looked at his companion. "I cannot dictate what you must and mustn't do, but I ask of you only this; let us stay until he…" Here he motioned to his companion. "is fit to travel again."

"What do you take me for, _Thoronquil_?" The human chief asked. "Do you think I turn away those that need my aid?"

"No." The green eyes made his skin crawl. "I think you are a man that would do anything to protect those he leads."

"We have always been forced to fend for ourselves." The human answered. "Necessity forced us to be weary of everything."

"It is the same with me." Thoronquil rose carefully, hissing as a wound was stretched. "And him. But we were not weary enough; we were betrayed and that proved our undoing."

"What happened?"

The elf moved to his companion. "We were traveling to Mirkwood, but we were waylaid by orcs halfway there. There were hundreds of them. Later they mocked us, telling us that even the elvish lands were not outside their master's grip."

Haronwar knew not what to say.

"If I am to believe them, the treachery came from the Royal Court of Mirkwood. This is why I am so eager to have him wake; we must travel there and warn them of this."

"It is said elves can read minds and speak across great distances with one another." The human offered.

"Some can, myself included. But my skill is not great enough to cover the distance between here and the palace, if your charts are accurate." A sculpted hand brushed across pale skin. "He could, if I recall properly."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"They have not eaten since days." Galadriel said. Her eyes were fixed on the talan her grandsons dwelled in. "They have not left it since days either."

"They feel guilt." Celeborn stood beside her. "After Celebrian they swore they would not allow another life to be lost to the orcs, remember?" He sighed. "And now they lost their father to those creatures."

"They will help no one if they stay in there." She answered him, leaning against his tall frame.

"You are not the only one thinking so." Celeborn pointed. "By the looks of things, Erestor will knock some sense in their heads."

"I hope he succeeds." Golden hair danced around her form as she moved inside. "They need to be strong if they want Imladris to remain standing."

"Even raw strength might not hold the city, beloved." Celeborn joined her. "Elrond was its' heart and soul."

"Do not remind me…" She whispered into a deep and profound silence, only broking by angry voices from a different talan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Elrond/Thranduil**

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Torture, Slash, Character Death (sorta)**

**Chapter:**** 9**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was not until many days later that Thoronquil's companion finally woke. They were the only ones in the room, Haronwar having gone to help his people bring in the harvest.

"Here, drink this." Thoronquil helped the other drink some of the liquid. "It should give you back your strength."

"How?" The voice of his companion was even worse than his had been when he had woken.

"That matters not for the moment." The blond elf glanced towards the door, before sitting down on the cot and whispering: "They know not who we are, and I do not intend them to find out."

The black-haired elf looked up questioningly.

"I named myself Thoronquil and you Estelion."

Estelion snorted. "Son of Hope?" He whispered.

"Your father is called Gil-Estel, it makes sense you know…" Thoronquil shrugged. "Now try to rest, you must get well soon."

"You think these orcs spoke the truth?" Estelion had reached out with his mind.

"I prefer to risk nothing." Thoronquil answered in the same way. "You have to admit that it almost can be no coincidence. An army just wouldn't 'happen to be there' just when we're passing through. They knew we would be there."

"So you think there really is a spy?"

"Yes, but my mind cannot cross the distance to warn them. Now rest, the sooner you are well, the sooner we can get to the bottom of this." When Thoronquil looked up, he saw Haronwar watching him.

"He has woken." The elf stated. "In a few days we can leave."

"Good to hear." The human joined him. "Merchants have come to the village, and they bear rumors with them."

"What should I care?" Green eyes turned from the human.

"They are about elves." Now the chieftain had the undivided attention of both elves. "They say that a great host has marched from one wood to the other, crossing Rohan. While no one knows Elvish around these parts, the sadness in the songs sung was palpable." The human studied the elves. "They march to crown a King in Mirkwood, say some of the merchants that had dealings with them."

Thoronquil tensed, before storming out the house.

"Do not follow him." The raspy voice of Estelion said when Haronwar wanted to follow. "He must have certainty."

"Of what?" The human sat down, looking at the elf.

"The fate that befell Thranduil. Or what they believe befell him."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Although no one was comfortable with it, Galadriel and Celeborn had joined the procession towards Mirkwood. They had been reluctant to send Haldir to represent Lothlorien. Now more than ever the Elven Lands needed to form a front.

Thankfully the battle in the caves had loosened Sauron's hold over this region, making it next to impossible for him to repeat what had happened weeks ago.

Celeborn's silver steed was inches from that of his wife and although not a single word was spoken between them, they were deep in discussion.

"I see why you want to do it, but nothing good can come from this." He told her. "He would only grow dependent on his council."

"Better a dependent king, than a ruined kingdom." She countered. "We can spare him and his council."

"The fall of Mirkwood does not depend on its' ruling, but its' ruler." Celeborn glanced towards Legolas. "All the aid we can offer means nothing if he does not have the strength to take it."

"But it will buy us time." Galadriel too looked at the soon-to-be former Prince of Mirkwood. "If we let go now, Mirkwood will surely fall."

"Let us see how he handles his responsibilities before doing anything." Celeborn focused on his wife again. "He is not the first to lose his predecessor in a terrible way."

Galadriel did not answer him, choosing to look towards their destination; the greatest forest on this side of the mountains and death-trap for many elves, including two which had been too valuable to lose.


	10. Chapter 10

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Elrond/Thranduil**

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Torture, Slash, Character Death (sorta)**

**Chapter:**** 10**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You told me it had failed." Estelion all but hissed at the blond sitting next to him. "You said that our only hope lay in them not finding out too soon that we were gone."

"It did. I did not have enough power to change them." Thoronquil hissed back, but softer so the Men outside wouldn't hear them.

"Then why in Valar's sake were our bodies laid on a pyre not a week ago?" The black-haired elf trembled with fury. "Why is your son moving to be crowned!"

"Because someone else had the same idea." Both looked up sharply when movement sounded outside. "It is certain now. Someone intends to bring down our realms. We must leave here as soon as possible."

"And how do you intend to do that? I cannot walk yet." Estelion gestured towards his splinted leg. "And I am certain they shan't borrow us one of their few horses, no matter what we do or say."

"We have to try. If we don't, our realms might be at stakes. Our sons cannot hold them like this." Thoronquil gracefully rose from the ground. "You try to recover swiftly."

He gently opened the door towards the main room of the house. Haronwar and his family had just been eating dinner and looked up surprised when the elf entered the room. "Can I speak to you for a moment, Haronwar?"

"Does it have something to do with what happened yesterday?" Haronwar joined the elf, gesturing towards the door leading outside.

"I'm afraid yes. I know it is much to ask, and probably folly to do so, but Estelion and I need to return to Mirkwood…"

"And you require a horse?" Haronwar asked. "You are lucky. A horse came to us a few weeks ago, she will accept no rider, but maybe you can tame her."

The elf blinked as the human led him towards the stables. "You never mentioned that before."

"There was no need." Haronwar pushed open one of the doors, inviting the elf in. "She is in the last stable."

"Aranwen!" The grey mare raised her head upon hearing her given name. Outside the stable stood an elf she knew well. She whinnied, reaching for her master. His strong and slender arms closed around her neck, as he whispered in elvish to her. "You are unharmed, thank the Valar."

She snorted when the human came closer and spoke to her master. Her master answered him in kind, speaking Westron again. She was strangely happy when the man left.

"Rest well, my noble maiden. Tomorrow I have need of all the speed you can give me." He rubbed her graceful neck. "We're going home."

He laughed at her joyful expression, his laugh sounding like the wind through the leaves. "I have to leave, for now."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Something is upsetting you, Galadriel." Celeborn studied his wife as she prepared for bed. "What is it?"

The Golden Lady of Lothlorien did not turn, meeting her husband's eyes in the mirror. "That is the problem; I cannot pinpoint it. Whenever we are in a meeting, I feel… dread."

Celeborn sighed, shedding his robe. "I feel that too. As if Sauron already gained a foothold here. But I have no idea how that would be possible."

"Neither do I." His wife joined him on the bed. "Ready for tomorrow, beloved?"

"No, but I'll have to be."


	11. Chapter 11

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Elrond/Thranduil**

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Torture, Slash, Character Death (sorta)**

**Chapter:**** 11**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I am certain she can go faster." Elrond said, holding Thranduil's waist tightly.

"Your leg is still not fully healed, and the healing this morning drained you." Thranduil looked over his shoulder. "I will not have you die on me now."

Elrond fell silent. The dynamics between them had greatly changed since he had woken from his coma. Neither was yet sure exactly how they had. "Just push her, Thranduil. I won't die and I suffer more discomfort gladly if that means our people are safe."

The Sinda looked forward again, whispering softly to the horse. She sped up, hooves thundering over the forest floor.

Elrond winced softly when that jostled his broken leg. Thranduil had not been exaggerating; he had barely managed to knit the bone together and one wrong move could easily break it once more.

"Shouldn't we have run into a patrol by now?" He asked.

"Yes." Thranduil's back was tense. "We're several miles inside the border and yet, I sense no signs of elves."

Both grew silent, fearing what this could mean. Hours passed in tense silence as they approached the Royal Halls of Mirkwood.

"Please tell me you guard Mirkwood better, no offense towards Legolas." Elrond whispered as they moved through deserted stone halls. There were few guards in the caves and those that were there could easily be avoided.

"Theron." Thranduil softly growled, while peaking around a corner.

"What?" Elrond slowly followed him down unknown hallways, softly hissing at the pain originating from his leg.

"The second-in-command of my Seneschal, Taurnár." Green eyes burst with anger. "A proud and ambitious man, he has been in charge of the duty-rosters for these last few years and as such was one of the few who knew where and when we would travel here."

"You believe he is the traitor?" Elrond gasped.

"I'm beginning to fear it." Thranduil waved him to a small door, slipping inside. Elrond followed him closely, finding himself in a dark corner of the throne-room. On a podium near the throne the ceremony to crown Legolas was just beginning.

"What now?" Thranduil spoke into Elrond's mind. "We cannot simply reveal ourselves; they would never believe us."

Elrond had realized this too and was already thinking up a solution. His eyes narrowed when he saw a flash over silver. "Did you see that?" After a confirmation from Thranduil, he continued. "Let me handle this, I have an idea."

He reached out with his mind, bypassing Galadriel and his sons in favor for Imladris' other representative: Erestor.

"My old friend." The only outward indication of his shock was a blink, the reason why Elrond had contacted him and no one else. "My dear friend."

"Elrond?" Their mutual connection reverberated with shock. "How is this possible?"

"That matters little at the moment, my friend." Elrond said, a hint of urgency in his voice. "We were betrayed."

"No!" Elrond had always admired how Erestor could control every single muscle in his face, even now remaining largely impassive.

"Yes. I need your aid, mellon-nin." Elrond said, his voice reduced to a whisper as his mental strength started to wane. "Treachery has infected Thranduil's court. We were sold to Sauron by an elf. But he failed, Galadriel did not join us in person as he hoped she would. It is a mistake he wishes to render."

"How can I trust you on this? Your body was burned. How do I know this is not some treachery of Sauron?"

Elrond's anger flooded the link. "How dare you? My body was burned, yes. But I did not forsake Mandos' Halls to have you doubt me on this, Erestor! I ask not for reckless action, merely caution; watch Theron, I believe him to be to blame."

Shock answered his tirade, but Elrond had no more strength to sustain the mind-link and so it faltered before Erestor could answer with words.

"Erestor will watch Theron, he is a skilled warrior." Elrond softly whispered. "Now we wait."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Erestor tried to wrap his mind around what just happened, he glanced towards Theron, who seemed to study Galadriel intently.

That mind had felt like Elrond's, no doubt about that, so treachery from him could be excluded. But the very thought that Maeglin's treachery were to be repeated was a thought he wished to never have to entertain. And yet, here he was, listening to the words of a dead friend, who had forsaken Mandos' Halls and lingered on.

Had he not still been watching Theron, Erestor would have been too late to save Galadriel. As it was, he barely managed to avert the blade aiming for her back using his own body.


	12. Chapter 12

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Elrond/Thranduil**

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Torture, Slash, Character Death (sorta)**

**Chapter:**** 12**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's Note:**** The Song is the song "Lothlorien" of the Lord of the Rings Musical. All credit goes to their song-writers, I merely borrowed it.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Erestor winced. He had thrown his entire weight against Theron's arm, but his aim had been off. He pressed his hand against the cut on his side, watching as Theron jumped back on his feet.

"Theron!" Taurnár exclaimed in horror. "What is the meaning of this?"

"He betrayed us all." Erestor ground out, pushing Galadriel away from the armed elf in front of the dais. "Maeglin has returned."

"Not he." Galadriel realized. "Theron was death." Celeborn joined her, supporting Erestor. "For how long have you taken his guise as your own, Úlairi?"

"Many years." His voice send a shiver down her spine. "And you never noticed, elf-witch. None ever did, and now you pay the price for that." His flesh seemed to melt away, leaving only a skeletal frame. "We both know the sons will never lead like the fathers."

"Do not dare to speak to us about our fathers!" Elladan exclaimed, only just keeping himself from attacking the Úlairi.

"Foolish child." The dagger rose, Erestor's blood dripping down. "You know nothing."

"Neither do you." Erestor glared, his black eyes burning with fury. "The elves can fade, but they will not fall."

"You will fall." The Ringwraith hissed. "Just as you failed. Where is Thranduil, King of the Woods? Where is Elrond, Herald of the High-King? Where were you when they died?"

"Enough!" Celeborn's voice boomed through the room.

Sick pleasure filled the skeletal face when looking upon the Lothlorien-Lord. "You failed, Prince of Doriath, face it. You condemned them to die, and did not even search for them. You were blind, not even able to tell your son-in-law from a random Noldor-guard. You burned guards as if they were Lords, and left Lords to the spiders of Mirkwood as if they were beasts."

"Let me at him." Thranduil growled into Elrond's mind. "I will not stand for this mockery; he is breaking them into tiny pieces!"

"Do you think I enjoy watching this?" Elrond countered. "But we cannot stand against a Ringwraith in our state."

"So what do you suggest we do?" The Sinda demanded. "Wait until our sons attack him?"

A mixture of despair and anger flooded the room, the Ringwraith enjoying breaking the elves. Galadriel might endure, but she would stand alone. But something felt wrong: there was power in the Throne-room beyond what there should be.

But his grin did not falter. No power could save the kingdom of Thranduil. Too bad he did not have their corpses to make this all the sweeter.

Suddenly a voice started to sing. Fair and clear it echoed around the room. "From the west she appeared, sunlight and stars in her hair. In her eyes an undying memory of home, a land that is magical and fair. When her feet came to rest, deep in a canopied glade, she lifted her face and there she danced. The realm of Lothlorien she made. Gaze on me, lady of gold, reawaken my slumbering soul. Beacon of courage, summon me home, to your haven of wonders untold."

Another voice joined, deeper but just as beautiful, the simple song a tribute to Galadriel and Lothlorien. "Lórien laurë. A laiqa alcar. O Ehtele lisse. Nimrodel A Nyére auta. A Lórien laurë.  
A Lórien laurë. Lórien laurë. A laiqa alcar. Orë áro. Lothlorien…"

"Ada…" Legolas breathed. He remembered the song: his father had sung it as lullaby whenever the bedtime-story had been related to Lothlorien or Galadriel.

Elladan and Elrohir both remembered the song well. It had been their lullaby whenever they had been in Lothlorien. It had been the only times they heard their grandmother sing: there was another couplet, intended to be sung by her.

The song faded into silence, leaving a sweet ache in its' wake.

"We come at your request." A soft voice whispered. Two forms, dressed in the clothes of Men, stepped forward. Their heads were lowered, hiding their faces from view.

One of them walked with a limp, the other supporting him as they moved from between the pillars towards the Úlairi.

The dagger moved towards them, the Ringwraith now aiming for the newcomers. "I requested no one."

"You did." The voice gained more power.

"Where is Thranduil? Where is Elrond?" His companion said. "Were those not your exact words?"

Two heads were raised simultaneously, green and silver meeting the dead eyes of the Ringwraith. A surge of power accompanied the meeting.

"Here we are." Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, and Elrond, Lord of Imladris, said together, challenging the Shadow with their very presence.


	13. Chapter 13

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Elrond/Thranduil**

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Torture, Slash, Character Death (sorta)**

**Chapter:**** 13**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The following silence could be cut with a knife. The hand with the dagger wavered, sinking a bit.

"Be gone from my Halls, spawn of Sauron." Thranduil did not need to raise his voice, it still boomed through the room.

"What are you doing here?" Former-Theron asked. "How did you get here?"

"My mare survived the ambush." Thranduil said. "She alone did."

Elrond`s hand came to rest on the other`s arm. "We came to save our nations, Ulairi. We will not stand by as you try to destroy them."

"You should have died in the forest!" The Ringwraith charged, fully intend on doing what the orcs had failed to do: kill them. Halfway a swinging sword came between him and his prey as the Twin-sons of Elrond protected their father.

"You will not touch him again." Twin voices hissed, anger burning in their eyes. They had failed to protect one parent and lost her, they would not do so again.

"You will touch no one." Galadriel`s voice reverberated with power. "You will leave these Halls."

"You are not welcome here." Elrond`s deep voice commanded.

"We will not allow you to endure." Thranduil`s fair voice said.

Each word was a blow to the Ringwraith, the power of them combined more than he could stand against. He screeched in indignation, momentarily stunning those before him, using their distraction to attack the two rulers.

"Ada!" Three voices called as their owners could only watch wide-eyed as the Ringwraith bore down upon said Ada`s. Weakened they might be, but not defenseless. They had not fought on the slopes of Mount Doom only to perish in their own halls. While Elrond dodged, sinking to the ground, a simple dagger poised to defend himself, Thranduil drew his own, meeting the taint of his halls head-on.

As Thranduil wrestled with the servant of Sauron, both Galadriel and Elrond started to chant, calling upon their magic to banish him.

But Thranduil was weakened and while the chant kept weakening his opponent, he was bested. His unconscious body fell onto the stone floor. But before the ringwraith could kill him, the magic of the Noldor overcame him. Elrond collapsed too, out of simple exhaustion.

The sons rushed to the heaps that were their fathers.

"Taurnar!" Galadriel's voice was commanding. "Have healing-equipment brought to Thranduil's quarters. Legolas, Elladan, get your fathers there too."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elladan softly stroked his father's hair, while his brother held his hand firmly. On the other side of the bed Legolas smoothed the blanket covering his sire.

"How could we have been so blind?" Celeborn stood a bit to the side, watching them. "How could I have been so blind?"

"All of us were blind, Celeborn." Erestor was lying on the couch, bandages covering his middle. "None of us saw that those bodies were not Thranduil and Elrond. Sauron was most cunning."

Celeborn sighed, studying Elrond's face. On his cheek was the faint remnant of a cut.

"You're staring." A soft, hoarse voice told him. Tired silver eyes smiled at the lord. "Am I that interesting?"

"Ada." The Twins chocked, burying their father in a tight hug. They started to sob when his arms closed around them, pulling them close. All their pent-up emotions demanded a way out. Neither of them noticed Galadriel leaving to fetch some food for her son-in-law.

Elrond looked at Thranduil, who was still unconscious. He slowly reached over with one hand and poked the pale cheek. He grinned when the Sinda groaned.

"Wake up." He poked the cheek again, grin widening when irritated green eyes met his grey ones.

"Bloody Noldo…" Thranduil grumbled, with one arm accepting the relieved hug of his son. "What are you doing in my bed?"

When Galadriel returned, she couldn't help but smile at the scene greeting her: both Thranduil and Elrond were awake and their sons had snuggled close as if they were little boys. Celeborn sat on the foot end of the bed, softly updating the older elves.

"Thank you." Elrond gratefully accepted the bowl she offered him, as did Thranduil.

"No offense towards Men, but I greatly prefer elvish cuisine." Thranduil looked at his son. "Are you going to let me eat or will you keep hogging that arm?"

Legolas did not answer, merely pulling his father's arm closer around himself.

"You should have called him 'greenweed' rather than 'greenleaf'." Elrond chuckled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Elrond/Thranduil**

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Torture, Slash, Character Death (sorta)**

**Chapter:**** 14**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, crisis averted." Thranduil looked at Elrond, studying the half-elf lounging in the great bath with him.

"It would seem so." Elrond sighed in pleasure at the warm water. "Now off to new challenges."

Thranduil snorted, muttering under his breath.

"Do not deny it." Elrond was serious again. "Do not dare to do that."

"We just got away from Mandos' doorstep, Elrond." Thranduil turned away from the other. "Can we not relax for a few days instead of going through the entire process of analyzing ourselves?"

"No." He suddenly found the Imladrian Lord inches from his face. "If I recall, we were almost mortal enemies, Thranduil, so why in Valar's sake did a simple imprisonment change us so much?"

"I don't know." Mirkwood's king stubbornly replied. "I don't care either."

"But I do." Elrond lashed out, gripping Thranduil's chin and seizing his lips. "I want to know where we stand now." His breath was hot on the other's lips. "Where do we stand?"

Thranduil shivered beneath him. "In front of a whole lot of problems…" His voice was weak, lacking much of its' normal splendor. "We are married, Elrond, both of us. Marriages are for eternity, unless the other is irretrievably gone. Neither of our spouses are: they are but one journey to the West away from us."

Elrond let himself fall back into the water, splashing the other. "I know, but I find I still need you, Thranduil."

"Regardless of that, we simply can't." The Sindar-king left the tub, drying himself off. "We can only settle for friendship, no more."

"Will it be enough?" Elrond too dried himself off, a profound sadness in his eyes.

"It must be." Thranduil slipped into the tunic slung over a chair. "Forgive me." He left the room swiftly, as if fearing what he would do if he stayed. As the door closed behind him, Elrond slumped against the wall, sinking to the ground in despair.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elrond had excused himself from dinner, saying he was still weak and wished to rest. Thranduil wished he had done the same; it almost physically hurt whenever he had to smile and laugh. In the end he left anyway, citing the same reasons Elrond had used to not even attend at all.

He locked the door to his sleeping-quarters – something he had never done before – and all but fell on his bed. He let loose a string of dwarfish curses, before catapulting his pillow against the far wall. The soft thud it made was far from enough to calm him.

"What have I done to deserve this?" He screamed. "What crime is worth this?" The sound of the candelabra crashing against the wall was far more calming. Or maybe it was the sound of breaking wood as the chair followed it.

Strong arms pulled him away from the painting of Oropher, wresting him into a tight embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Elrond/Thranduil**

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Torture, Slash, Character Death (sorta)**

**Chapter:**** 15**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's note:**** Also, for readers of my other stories: I have a Christmas-gift: updates of all 7 in-progress stories. Merry Christmas and happy New Year!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"He's asleep." Legolas said softly as he left his father's bedroom. "What did you put in that drink?"

"The same I gave ada." Elladan answered him. "Whatever is wrong with them? They looked so well just a few hours ago."

"Something changed in them." Galadriel whispered. "Their feelings changed."

"That can't possibly warrant this." Legolas gestured to the closed door. "Ada tore half his room apart! Had the guards not alerted me to the ruckus and had I not had the keys, he would have ruined his entire suite. The same goes for Elrond."

"I think it does." She tilted her head. "At first those feelings I mean were buried beneath joy and relief, but over the day they increased. Now I feel them quite clearly from the both of them: they have fallen in love again. With whom, I cannot say, but most likely each other."

Elladan cursed softly, having immediately realized the implications. "And they both have spouses waiting in the West."

"Indeed." Galadriel looked sadly at the closed door of the Royal bedroom. "They will never act on these feelings, and it will tear them apart. It already is tearing them apart."

"What do we do?" Legolas asked. "What can we do?"

"Support them." Galadriel turned to the door. "We cannot encourage it, but discouraging would be just as disastrous."

She had barely rested her hand on the doorknob, when Celeborn opened it from the outside.

"Come quickly, Elrond is fading!"

Elladan nearly ran his grandfather over in his hurry, but Legolas froze, storming back into his father's bedroom. He gripped his sire's hand, horror filling him at the cold creeping into the limb.

"Ada…" He breathed, cupping his father's face in his hands. "Please, you can't do this to me. You can't give in."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mithrandir all but ran down the long corridors, having tidings from the West. He pushed open the heavy doors of the healing-wing, winding his way into the back where the private treating-rooms were.

In one of the rooms were two beds, crowded by healers. Both Elrond and Thranduil had started to fade, minutes from one another and they were doing so much faster than was normal.

"Mithrandir." Galadriel greeted him.

He nodded at her in greeting. "How are they?"

"Bad." She looked at the sons. "What are you doing here?"

"For one, they're my friends." He dropped the small bag he was carrying. He now whispered to her and Celeborn. "For the other: do you not sense it? Sauron is using their unbalanced state to end them. Plus, I have word from the Valar."

"Valar?" Celeborn whispered back. "What do they have to do with this?"

"The news about Elrond and Thranduil's abduction reached the West, and the Valar already knew that there were to be even more problems." The Wizard gestured to the beds. "They talked to Celebrian and Anduial. The both of them know, as do Elrond and Thranduil, that everything they went through has changed them. So much they consider the elves that were married to these two to be irretrievably gone."

"So you intend to bind their souls to one another?" Galadriel looked at the bag he dropped.

"Do you prefer I let them die?" He opened the bag, retrieving several items from its' depths. "I need you to help me, Galadriel. We only have one shot at this." The wizard looked at the two beds, their occupants looking deadly pale.


	16. Chapter 16

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Elrond/Thranduil**

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Torture, Slash, Character Death (sorta)**

**Chapter:**** 16**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elrond floated in darkness, unable to go this way or that. He seemed stuck in it and he knew why: there was a sickening taste in the air, the taste of the foul works of Sauron. He would not have faded this quickly had the Dark Lord not meddled with his weakened soul. Valar damn him.

He had to get out of here, but he was too weak. He couldn't reach anyone with his mind either.

"Elrond!" A deep, reverberating voice came through the darkness. "Elrond, where are you?"

"Here…" He drank of the strength flooding the emptiness. "I am too weak."

"We know." A woman started to pour power to him. "Take it, my son. You will need it."

"You can't help me, Galadriel." Elrond pushed them away. "You prolong the inevitable: I cannot endure without a soul-bond and Celebrian is not here."

"Celebrian has set you free. The elf you were married to is irretrievably gone." Gandalf said. "We will bind you to Thranduil, who was set free by Anduial the same way. You are both free."

"I don't…"

"Do not deny it, Elrond. Take the energy we offer you." Galadriel's voice did not allow him to argue.

"What does Thranduil say?" Elrond reached out, taking the hot energy and reveling in it.

"He accepts, now come…" Galadriel started to pull at him. "Submit, my child."

"I'm not that young, Galadriel." Elrond weakly said as he blacked out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"There." Galadriel said, leaning heavily against Celeborn. "That should do it. They will live."

"Well, that means we'll have to call you brother." Elladan told Legolas. "Arwen will be glad she's not the youngest anymore."

"Damnit." Legolas muttered. "Well, better be youngest than a full orphan." He gently stroked his father's cheek. Color was already returning to it and his breathing had become stronger again. "When will they wake?"

"When they have recovered." Gandalf softly spoke. "They were far when we managed to reach them. It will take then quite some time."

"I can't wait for it." Elrohir chuckled. "Those two together. It'll be a war at times."


End file.
